Ice VS Fire
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: In Arendelle, everything is going just fine, everyone is enjoying themselves and Olaf is reading with Anna, until a man with a cloak kidnaps Anna. The man in the cloak is...Hans and he'll do anything to get the kingdom. After a while, Elsa trades her sister's place and they soon learn the truth about Hans's past. Question is: Are the brothers on the sisters side or on Hans's side?


_**Ice VS Fire**_

Anna sat in the library, reading her childhood storybook: _Sisters Forever_ , when Olaf waddled in, smiling. "Hi Anna." Olaf said, looking at her, then at the book she read. "What are you reading?"

"A book our parents used to read to us before bedtime when we were younger." Anna explained. "What are you doing here?" she smiled warmly at him. He walked, jumping on the seat with her.

"I'm BORED!" Olaf said. "Really bored! Sven's with Kristoff, Elsa's busy, and you're reading!"

"Would you like to join me?" Anna asked. When she said that, his eyes lit up with excitement. _**_**_ Hans smiled a grim, determined smile as he wrote a letter to _them_. Revenge is…super…sweet….

 _ **Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,**_

 _ **I have kidnapped your precious sister and if you EVER want to see her ALIVE again, come to the Southern Isles for a "fiery" surprise. And also bring the ice boy and snowman for the ride.**_

 _ **Prince Hans of the Southern Isles**_

And with that, he put his plan into action and went to Arendelle, the idea replaying in his mind. _**_**_ Anna laughed as Olaf made funny faces. Suddenly, he stopped; she turned around slowly, but it was too late. The hooded figure knocked her out, but before she passed out, she heard Olaf scream in a distorted way. "ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA! I'LL SAVE YOU!" After what he saw, he ran to Elsa. She and Kristoff were running out the door; he followed them. _**_**_ Hans went to Grandpabbie, telling him his plan while threatening the unconscious Anna with his sword. Grandpabbie, unable to see anyone get hurt, gave Hans the thing he wanted: Fire powers. Hans smiled evilly and left the Troll Valley. Grandpabbie, unable to comprehend anything that just happened, told Bulda to watch over the Valley while he went to see Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff. _**_**_ Anna woke up with a throbbing headache. She looks around until she saw…she glared at him….

"What do you want?" Anna asked. Hans opened his palm to reveal a fireball. "Where did you?"

"You know where." Hans said. She slammed her hands against the door cell, screaming. He struck her in the stomach, causing her to stumble to the ground. She glared at him. "Careful..."

 _ **_**_ Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf had bumped into Grandpabbie; they sat down and listened to his story….

"He's a MONSTER!" Elsa cried. "MY SISTER IS INNOCENT AND HE'S HURTING HER!"

"We need to save Anna." Olaf said. "NOW!"

"Olaf's right." Grandpabbie said. "I'll just stay here."

"Let's go!" Kristoff said. "He's."

"In-" Elsa said.

"So-" Grandpabbie said.

"Much-" Olaf said.

"Trouble-" Kristoff said.

"Once-" Elsa said.

"We-" Grandpabbie said.

"Get-" Olaf said.

"Our-" Kristoff said.

"Hands-" Elsa said.

"On-" Olaf said.

"Him-" Grandpabbie finished for them. "Now go before it's too late! Go!" They nodded and left. _**_**_ Anna stood in the middle of the room, staring at the brothers who stood in 2 lines of 6. Hans shoved her and each brother either punched or kicked her, going in a zigzag motion. Each punch or kick caused her to crumble to the ground, but they didn't allow it; each time she got to the next brother, they pulled her up forcefully to her feet. By the last the brother, she was in tears; he kicked her and she slid back to the middle of the room. Tears were streaming down her face now, Hans came up to her, pulling her up forcefully to her feet and, without warning, shot a fireball in her heart. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her screams echoed throughout the room. Hans began to laugh like a maniac as Anna's screams grew louder as he continued torturing her. His brothers watched and cringed, unable to see her in pain, but….what could they do for her, but watch as their youngest brother hurt her, causing her to go through the greatest hell they've ever seen? Anna began to scream again, this time worse than before; sweat and tears were streaming down her face as she struggled underneath Hans's vice-like grip. She screamed in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **_**_ Elsa stared out to the water, tears gleaming in her eyes. She thought of the song…. _Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away...We used to be best buddies. And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman. ("Go away, Anna".) Okay, bye…_ Elsa shut her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her face; the memory continued. _Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls. I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. (Hang in there, Joan!) It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms_. _Just watching the hours tick by (Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock)._ At this moment, Elsa's on her knees, sobbing harder. _Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say "Have courage," and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?_ _Do you want to build a snowman?_ When it ended, Olaf came to her… _**_**_ At the end of the torture, Anna was done for; she was weak, unable to walk; her eyes were drooped halfway. Hans's brothers, instead of dragging her to the dungeons, carried her bridal style, gently laying her on the bed. Anna coughed and gasped for air; when she saw his brothers, they looked at her, sadly. She struggled slowly to turn her head to see them. They looked at each other, each of them taking a deep breath. When she was fully conscious, they told her their plan. _**_**_ "Elsa? Are you OK?" Olaf asked. She shook her head and looked down at him, smiling sadly.

"No, I'm not, Olaf." Elsa said. "I'm worried about Anna. Her song is still lingering in my mind."

"Song?" Olaf asked. "What song?"

"Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" Elsa said.

"Oh…I remember that." Olaf said. "But I received a letter from the brothers."

"W-What?" Elsa stuttered. "Hans's brothers? What do they want?"

"They have a plan to help Anna escape." Olaf said.

"What?" Elsa asked. "Help her escape?"

"Yeah, read it." Olaf said, passing it to her. She takes it in her hands and reads it in her head.

 _ **Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,**_

 _ **We want to let you that we're not going to Anna, but that we have no control of anything, so by far, Anna's fine, but she's weak. We're watching over her, doing all we can to help her. And once you do come here to the Southern Isles, you can do whatever you'd like to Hans…...**_

 _ **The Brothers of the Southern Isles**_

 _ **_**_ Anna stood there…again, sweating harder than before. The door slammed closed behind her. "So…my brothers are caring for you, huh?" Hans asked. She remained silent. He slapped her hard across the face. "Aren't they?!" He slapped her again. She nodded against her will. She was not ready for this. He shoved her against the wall, chaining her wrists with his fire. She looked at him, her body cold with fear. Anna mumbled to herself. He went up to her, smiling cruelly… _**_**_ Elsa stood there. She looked down at the letter, reading it, unable to comprehend the letter at all.

"Olaf, is this true?" Elsa asked. He nodded. "We need to get to Anna…NOW! Please, help me."

"We will, but how long is it gonna take us to get there?" Olaf asked. "I'm getting really scared."

"I know, Olaf." Elsa said, hugging him. "I know." Suddenly, Kristoff came to them, panting. _**_**_ Anna, once again, screamed at the top of her lungs as he kept shooting her with fireballs, then he went up to her and grabbed her throat. Anna, unable to move, whimpered in fear from the heat.

"H-Hans…l-let me go, p-please." Anna begged. "W-What did I-I ever do to you?" His brothers came in. She looked up at them, all the while struggling in Hans's tight grip. "Please, help me."

"LET HER GO!" James said. "NOW!" Hans only tightened his grip and shoot a fireball at them.

"Why should I let her go?" Hans asked. They remained silent. "WHY?!" He tightened his grip. Anna's body was slowly going numb. Hans noticed this and released her, she fell to the ground, coughing. The brothers ran to help her. "So, it's true, isn't it?!" He went and kicked her to the side, and pushed his brothers out of the way, locking the door. She looked up at him, beggingly. _**_**_ They looked at him, scared. "D-Did you receive the letter?" They nodded. "Good. He is toast!"

"Kristoff, are you alright?" Elsa asked. "You look like a ghost scared you or something." Then they had finally made it. They heard screaming and immediately ran inside. "DON'T YOU WORRY ANNA! WE'RE COMING! JUST HANG IN THERE! PLEASE! WE'RE COMING!" _**_**_ There was screaming, no doubt. But the screaming was echoing and bouncing off the walls that it caused the brothers to cover their ears. Anna was about to die right then and there and she knew it. Hans just smiled like a person who just committed a murder; he continued to use his powers. He was enjoying this. "HANS! PLEASE! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE! STOP!" But he wasn't listening; he was making it worse for her. _WHERE ARE YOU, ELSA?!_ Anna's thoughts were screaming. Suddenly, the door slammed open and _THEY_ came running in….. _**_**_

Hans had them right where he wanted them; he went over to Anna, pulling her to her feet and pressing a sword made of fire near her throat, holding it. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!"

"No…" Elsa trailed off. "But, please, let her go!" Hans laughed and pushed Anna to her knees and pulled her hair back; he kicked her over and over. Elsa couldn't take it! "STOP! PLEASE!"

"Elsa…help…me…please…" Anna said, crumpled on the ground in pain. Hans held her back and…shot a fireball…...… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She fell to the ground. He pushed her in Elsa's arms; Elsa caught Anna before hitting the ground.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried. "Are you alright?" Anna nodded weakly. Kristoff held the weak Anna in his strong arms, protectively. "OK HANS! YOU WANNA FIGHT? THEN FIGHT ME! NOW!" _**_**_ Hans smiled. He loved a challenge, especially from the Queen of Ice and Snow herself. She looked at him, eyes icy with no feeling whatsoever. He formed a fireball and attacked. Elsa blocked the attack and formed a snowflake in her hands and hit, but missed. Anna watched in horror as she saw her sister fighting this…MONSTER! Kristoff looked down at her and brought her closer to his chest. Suddenly, they heard a cry of pain and saw Elsa being pinned against the wall. Hans had the high ground…for now, but then Elsa jabbed her fingers in his eyes. He cried out in pain and kicked her in the stomach. Once his vision cleared, Hans grabbed Elsa's neck, lifting her off her feet, she began to struggle, but Hans just tightened his grip. Elsa, unable to breathe and thinking that this was the last of her, escaped; she kicked Hans right in the chest and fell to the ground. He looked at her and created a fireball again; this time he grabbed Anna by pushing Kristoff to the ground and he grabbed her neck, lifting her off her feet. He brought the fireball near her throat and tightened his grip on her. Elsa stepped forward. "I wouldn't do that, dear, unless you want to see your precious Anna die." Anna, eyes slowly closing, looked at her.

"P-Please, d-don't do anything he says." Anna said, gasping for air. He tightened. "P-Please."

"Take me instead." Elsa said. "Do whatever you want to me. Torture…whatever. Just let her go."

"W-What?" Anna coughed. "Elsa, don't! Please!" Hans, satisfied with the answer, released Anna. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Kristoff ran to help her; he held her, protectively.

"Deal." Hans said. "Take them back to their kingdom." They nodded and left. "This will be fun." _**_**_ Elsa looked at him, her body shaking with fear. He looked at her, smiling cruelly like a…...devil.

"What are you going to me?" Elsa said. Hans formed a fireball and brought it close to her neck.

"I'm so glad you asked." Hans said. Elsa stared at him, while flinching away from the fireball. He chained her against the wall and then he shot her right in the heart, laughing crazily again. _**_**_

Anna screamed in sadness and anger. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Anna!" Kristoff said, hugging her tightly. "Calm down and breathe." Anna sobbed in his chest.

"W-We need to save her, NOW!" Anna said her voice breaking. "Please, you need to help me." Suddenly, Anna crumbled to the ground, holding her chest in pain. "The fire's still in my heart."

"ANNA!" Kristoff said, holding her up and letting her lean on his shoulders. "Are you OK?"

"Y-Yeah I'm - GAH!" Anna cried out. "It hurts so much, Kristoff! It hurts so much! GAH!"

"I know. We just need to-" Olaf cut himself off when he saw the brothers with the castle nurse. _**_**_ Elsa screamed in pain as Hans kicked in her in the stomach. "AH!" Blood began to drip her lips. "Please…stop…please…" Elsa trailed off. "Please…" She couldn't take it anymore, because his magic was much more powerful. And, in this state, he had the upper hand. She was…vulnerable.

" _YOU_ want _ME_ to stop?" Hans mocked. He took the chains off, turned her around and chained her again, with her hands over her head. He created a fire whip. Elsa's eyes went wide with fear. _**_**_ "Hello there, Princess Anna." The nurse said, smiling warmly at Anna. "My name is Emily."

"Hello...Miss…Emily." Anna said weakly. Once again, she crumpled, but Kristoff held her tight.

"Here…" Emily said, taking Anna in her arms, helping her to the couch. "Let me guess…Hans?"

"How did you know?" Olaf and Kristoff asked, sitting next to Anna. Emily smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just say that he was, well, one of my clients." Emily said. "I'll go get the doctor."

"Thank…you…" Anna said. She nodded and left, the brothers came in to check on Anna.

"We need to tell you something." James said. They listened. "Hans…killed…our…parents…" _**_**_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Elsa's screams intensified more as Hans whipped her harder than before. Finally, he let her go. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily, and whimpering in pain. Hans laughed and stepped on her stomach. She couldn't hold in any of her pain any longer, she couldn't do anything at all… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _**_**_

Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff looked at each other in complete shock, then at the brothers. "What?"

"Yes, he killed our parents." John said.

"When?" Anna asked.

"When he was 5." James said. "When our parents were asleep, he found our father's sword and stabbed our parents over and over, but he hid himself, locked himself. When we found blood in the hallway, we knew who it was…Hans. We found him, locked him up, and began to torture him because of that. Our parents were dead when we weren't there." Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from the dungeons. Then Emily came back with the doctor. Then screaming. _**_**_ Hans finally finished. He knew where they were, so he dragged Elsa to the nurse's office, brought Elsa to her knees, drew out his sword, and pressed it against Elsa's throat, smiling.

"ELSA!" Anna cried. "HANS, LET HER GO!" Kristoff held her back. "YOU _WILL_ PAY!"

"Anna…help…me…please." Elsa said weakly, tears in her eyes. Anna looked at her, crying.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!" Hans screamed, pressing the sword closer. "IS IT?!"

"Hans, please, drop the sword and let the queen go." James said, holding his hand out. But he wasn't listening. He brought the sword over Elsa's head; she looked at Anna, then at Olaf.

"I'm sorry, Olaf." Elsa said. "It looks like our time is done and over with."

"It's alright, Elsa." Olaf said. "And, besides, some people are worth melting for."

"What are you waiting for, Hans?" Elsa asked. "Kill me."

"Actually…" Hans said, as he brought her up to her feet. "Fight me."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Fight…me…" Hans repeated. "Now." They looked at him and attacked, killing him…forever… _**_**_ They all looked at each other, unable to comprehend to what they just did, but they all knew that he deserved it. Suddenly, both Elsa and Anna fainted and Kristoff picked Anna up, while James carried Elsa. Together, they went to the boat and after they said their goodbyes, they went back. Olaf and Kristoff went to Grandpabbie and after telling him the whole story of what happened to them, he went over to them and whispered an incantation that lifted them up and healed them. They opened their eyes and asked of what happened; after explaining everything, the Northern Lights appeared and the whole group sat down together, alongside with the other trolls and watched them. Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff looked up, while slithering their hands underneath each other, holding each other tightly, smiling warmly up as the Northern Lights shone brightly.

 _ **The End**_

" _ **Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **Some people are worth melting for" Olaf – Frozen**_

 _ **Love conquers all**_

" _ **Will you really let fear control your life?" Elsa – Frozen**_

" _ **Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Nana – Lilo and Stitch**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **7/29/17**_


End file.
